Expect the Unexpected
by Superville1
Summary: Caroline and Damon have twins and are happy. What happens when Caroline and the twins accidentally get stuck in the past? Who sent them there and why? Will they get back? Will this effect the past? Will it affect the past Damon and Caroline relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Dairies nor the characters!**

**A/N: Yello! I just thought of this randomly, and was like what the heck, why not give it a shot! Well, hope you guys like it, tell me if you do**

**Here it is….**

* * *

"5 minutes?" Damon asked, almost pleading, as he followed his wife to the door.

Caroline rolled her eyes, as a smile started to form on her lips, she turned around to face him, when they reached the door, "You know that I've got to pick up the kids…"

Damon grinned, "They wouldn't mind if you were a little late, right?"

Damon tilted his head forward, placing his hands on either side of Caroline, as he grinned down at her, wiggling his eye brows in excitement.

Caroline's brow arched, as a grin grew on her face. Her arms finding their way towards the back of his neck, "Really, now?"

Damon nodded, grinning as well, before closing the distance between them and pressing his lips gently against Caroline's. Caroline's hands played through his hair, pulling at it, as Damon nipped at her lower lip. She gasped slightly, when Damon pushed her against the door, bringing her hands above her head, and crashing his lips against hers once again, before she could speak. Caroline moaned as Damon's tongue found its way into her mouth, their tongues wrestling, as they kissed each other passionately. Damon's lips travelled from Caroline's lips, to her jaw, slowly making their way towards her neck. Caroline moaned, as Damon nipped gently at her skin. Damon's stomach fluttered at the sound of her moan. He gradually made his arms find their way towards her blouse. He started to unbutton it slowly. But before he could finish, he was pushed against the door, and Caroline was in front of him, grinning, as she started to button her blouse back up.

He groaned in frustration, "This was so much easier when you were human…"

Caroline laughed at Damon's irritated expression, "Sorry, but, your 5 minutes are now over. So if you would excuse me?"

Damon sighed, a small smile on his face, as he moved to the side, opening the door to the boarding house, so that Caroline could step out.

Smilingly, Caroline pecked Damon on the lips one last time before making her way out the door, "Bye."

"Bye… tell the kids about going to Stefan's place tonight! I promised them!" Damon called after her.

"Yeah!" Caroline exclaimed from the drive way.

"Oh! And can you give Sammy 5 bucks? He won some bet… and I ain't going to admit it to him! Oh, and tell Emma she's my favourite! It bugs Sammy!"

Caroline rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips at Damon's random commands, "Yeah! Sure!"

Damon smirked, "Oh!-"

Caroline huffed in annoyance, as she stared at Damon from the drive way, "What?"

Damon smirked, "Nothing, I just wanted to annoy you…"

Caroline laughed, before sitting in the car, "Your something else Salvatore…"

"Love you!" He called after her lastly.

She smiled, "I love you, too!"

Damon watched as the car pulled up to the street, he waved his hand as a 'goodbye' and closed the door behind him, as he went up the stairs.

* * *

Caroline parked the car on the street, walking up to the school. She made her way in front of the school to meet up with a woman and a couple of kids gathered behind the woman.

The woman smiled brightly at Caroline, "Mrs. Salvatore."

Caroline returned the smile, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Crawford… are Emma and Sam-"

"Yes, of course," the woman stated, looking back, to find Emma and Sam at the back.

The two kids ran up towards Caroline, each grabbing hold of her hands. She smiled down at them, and then at Mrs. Crawford, "I'll see you tomorrow."

The woman nodded, before Caroline walked away from the front of the school, with two children following by her side, holding her hand.

Caroline gasped slightly when she bumped into a familiar brunette, "Oh my god- I'm so…"

Caroline trailed off as she noticed who it was, "Elena…"

Elena smiled at Caroline, but both noticed it didn't reach her eyes, "Caroline."

Caroline flinched at the sudden harsh tone coming from Elena, "What are you doing here?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "I work here remember… I'm a teacher…"

Caroline nodded, only to have awkward silence go upon them.

"Well, I should get going," Elena rushed, walking past Caroline, and the two gagging children.

"Ew," the boy stated, with disgust.

"I know right," the little girl replied, with the same expression, as they both stared at a hurried Elena.

Caroline sighed, "We should get going too…"

The kids looked up to their mother and nodded.

What neither witnessed was Elena, who looked back at them, smirking hugely.

* * *

"So how was your day today?" Caroline asked the two, as she buckled them in at the back seat of the car.

The girl smiled, "It was great! My reading level bumped up an extra! Mrs. Crawford, keeps saying that I'm getting better and better!"

Caroline got in the car, smiling, "That's great Emma! I'm so proud of you!"

Emma smiled up at Caroline, her blonde pig tails dancing as she nodded.

Caroline looked towards the little boy in the back seat, turning her body around in her seat, "And what about you Sammy?"

The boy, groaned, "It's Sam mom!"

Caroline chuckled, "Alright, Sam. How was you're day today?"

Sam huffed, "Don't ask. Mrs. Crawford can be so annoying!"

Caroline nodded her head in disbelief, as she looked at her son, "Now, Sam, Mrs. Crawford is your teacher…"

"Yeah yeah," Sam said waving it off, as he grinned up at his mother.

Caroline rolled her eyes, as she ruffled her hand through Sam's raven hair.

Caroline turned around, facing the steering wheel once again. She picked her phone up, so that she could text Damon,

_Meet you at Stefan's. Might be a little late, forgot something at the house._

_I'll grab it, and come straight there._

_-C.S._

Caroline glanced at the two twins in the back, before staring back at the road, turning the car on, and riding off onto the road.

* * *

"I've just got to pick up, something from the house, and then we will go straight to Uncle Stefan's… alright?" Caroline asked, as she drove on the road, along side the woods.

"Alright." Emma stated, nodding her head.

"Yay! I can't wait till we get to Uncle Stefan's!" Sam, exclaimed, grinning.

Caroline chuckled, "Don't worry, we'll be there soon."

* * *

Caroline sighed, when the two twins argued in the backseat. She was so close in reaching the boarding house as well, and they had just started with their everyday fighting.

"Mommy! Tell Sam to stop!" Emma exclaimed, as Sam simply stoke his tongue out.

"Sammy stop." Caroline stated, causing Sam to sigh.

"Fine…" Sam stated, looking towards Emma, who simply stoke her tongue at him as well. He groaned in frustration, before starting another argument.

Caroline slightly looked back at the two, sighing. What she didn't notice was the sudden movement of the car, making it slip into the woods.

The last thing she heard was a cry, before a bright light shined before them, causing Caroline's brows to furrow slightly.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Caroline's eyes fluttered open slowly. Her head slowly went up, her brows furrowed as she looked around her surroundings.

_Why am I in the middle of the woods? The last thing I remember was picking Emma and Sam from school…_

Caroline's eyes widened, hopping up from the ground, as her hands started to shake.

"Sammy?" Caroline called as she looked around her surroundings again.

"Emma?" Caroline asked, using her vampire speed, searching for the kids.

"Mommy!"

Caroline's head whipped to one side to notice a figure in the far end of the woods. Using her vampire speed, she made it towards the figure, to notice it was Sam.

She looked at the crying boy in front of her, she bent down to face him. Sam pointed to the side, only to grab Caroline's attention. Her eyes widened, when she noticed Emma on the ground unconscious.

Caroline took hold of Sam's hand, as they walked up towards an unconscious Emma, Caroline bending in front of her, while Sam stood, tears still flowing through his eyes.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked, sniffling.

Caroline looked up towards Sam, as she nodded, wanting to erase the pain in his voice, "Yes… she just needs to get home alright?"

Sam nodded, as he watched Caroline pick Emma up, cradling her in her arms. Caroline took hold of Sam's hand with her free hand, and guided him towards the main road.

Caroline looked around in confusion, she didn't see her car in the woods, and she definitely knew it was with them when they crashed into the woods.

She sighed, before looking at her son, before picking him up as well, along side Emma, "Let's go home…"

And with that, she vampire sped, towards the boarding house.

* * *

Damon sighed, as he downed the liquor, that he had currently poured into a glass. Elena, Jeremy, and himself had just returned from the weekend getaway. He remembered every moment. Elena kissed him. She actually kissed him. And it was great.

But, the whole getaway was just so she could figure out what feelings she had towards him. It pained him, and irritated him that she had to have him mess up so that she could deny that she felt something towards him. But, it wasn't his concern now, he wasn't going to let her off so easily… he wasn't going to let her decide so easily… he wasn't going to screw up and mess up what could happen.

Damon's thoughts were broken by Stefan, who entered the living room, sitting at the seat opposite from Damon, "No sign of Alaric?"

Stefan sighed, "No. He went with Rebekah and then just disappeared…"

Damon nodded, as he stared at the glass he was currently holding.

"How was-"

Stefan was interrupted by a knock at the door, his brows furrowed slightly.

Damon groaned, as he got up from the couch, placing his glass on the table, and walking towards the door, "Who is it now?"

Opening the door, his eyes widened slightly, as his brows furrowed, "Blondie?"

His confusion grew more, as his eyes drifted from the unconscious girl and a sleeping boy in her arms.

* * *

Caroline reached the front of the boarding house, she sighed in relief, as she noticed Damon's car still in the drive way. She knocked on the door, only to be face with a surprised Damon.

"Blondie?" Damon breathed out, as he eyed her form.

Caroline moved pasted Damon, making her way up the stairs of the boarding house, to Damon and her room. She set Emma and Sam on the bed, wrapping the blanket over them, before going back down the stairs, to face shocked and confused Salvatore's.

Running towards Damon, she threw her arms around him, letting tears escape her eyes. She hadn't even noticed the sudden shock that appeared on both Salvatore's faces.

Damon looked towards Stefan, wide-eyed, only to have Stefan shrug, just as surprised.

Caroline sobbed in Damon's chest, "I-I went to go pick Emma and Sam up… and then I-I s-some how… lost con-trol of the c-car, and everything went black!"

Stefan's brows furrowed, along with Damon's, "Emma?… Sam?"

Caroline looked up from Damon's chest to Stefan, her brows furrowed, "Stefan? What are you doing here?"

Stefan looked at Caroline in confusion, as he responded slowly, "I live here… Caroline…"

Caroline stepped away from Damon, only to have him stare at her in confusion. She looked between both brothers, her confusion deepening as well, "No… you and Katherine… live down south…"

Stefan's eyes widened, as his mouth opened slightly, "What?"

Damon looked at Caroline in confusion, "You alright Blondie?"

Caroline looked between the two brothers, "I-I don't know…"

Damon glanced up the stairs, before staring back at the confused blonde, "What was up with you barging in like that, with two random kids? This isn't your house you know?"

Caroline's eyes widened, "What did you say?"

Damon looked at the blonde in more confusion, causing Caroline's eyes to widen more, if that were even possible. She looked between them rapidly, "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Damon asked, a little annoyed.

Glancing at the brothers one last time, Caroline ran up stairs, running into the rooms that was supposed to be Emma's and Sam's. Her breathe got caught when she noticed that it was all different. All of it. It wasn't the same.

She looked around her surroundings, the hall, everywhere…

_Where am I?_

* * *

**How'd you like it?**

**Review?**

**Comment?**

**Ideas?**

**PS. She's in the past now, obviously… which is currently taking place in last weeks epi (of the VD). But, it's the after version. ;)**

**1 QUESTION: How did they get there? WHAT IS GOING ON?**

**Hint- keep in mind the bright light Caroline saw when the car crashed…**

**Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, nor the characters! But if I did, I would so put Damon and Caroline together!**

**A/N: Hey guys! SOORY. SORRY. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! But I did, today. Sorry again. Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Loving you guys, you guys are the best! Please please pleas do keep doing what you guys are doing! You guys are my motivation! :)**

**Anywhoooo. Here's another chapter of Expect the Unexpected (again sorry for not updating in a while; Thank you to Caroline Elizabeth Salvatore, for reminding me to update... -in your 'thanking reviews section from your story. Stuck in another life-...) **

**But, here I am, and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Caroline walked down the hallway slowly, eyeing the house, only jump slightly at the sound of voices still roaming at the bottom of the stair case. Dumfounded, Caroline unknowingly, slowly made her way towards the stair case, walking down the stairs to meet with quickly eyes of two brothers.

"What's your deal?" Damon asked, a bit annoyed at the constant stare he got from Caroline.

With no reply, Caroline stood in front of both Stefan and Damon, eyeing them with no expression written on her face, only jump again as Stefan spoke this time, "Caroline... are you alright?"

"Who are you?" Caroline said, looking between the brothers with uncertainty.

Damon and Stefan's brows furrowed, as Caroline continued to look between them. Stefan was the first to speak up, "Caroline... what are you-"

Caroline interrupted Stefan, as he moved pasted him, rambling to herself, as her brows furrowed, her confusion growing, "How could this have happened? This-what?"

"Blondie?" Damon asked only to have a still rambling Caroline pace through the room.

Damon's eyes drifted to the side, to meet with Stefan's concerned ones, sighing, he walked over to Caroline. Grabbing her by the forearm, Turing her around, to face him. The action, catching Caroline off guard, "What?"

"What is wrong with you? Your roaming around like a maniac!" Damon exclaimed, as he let go of Caroline's arm, only to have Caroline look at him dumfounded.

"A maniac! Oh my god! I've gone crazy! That's it! This is impossible!"

Damon groaned in frustration as he watched Caroline start to pace again, only have Stefan's brows furrow, "What's impossible?"

Caroline faced Stefan, "This! All of this!"

Damon's confusion grew, "What-"

"You aren't real! None of this is real!" Caroline exclaimed, as her hand went through her blonde locks, the pacing continuing.

Damon and Stefan's eyes widened, as they watched the blonde.

"Yup. She's gone crazy..." Damon muttered as he watched the blonde.

Stefan looked at his brother, "You don't think it's something to do with Klaus-"

"Klaus?" Caroline exclaimed, her eyes widening as she looked towards the shocked Salvatore's.

"He didn't do something... Did he?" Damon asked, eyes wide.

Caroline shook her head, her brows furrowing, as she stared at the brothers in curiosity, "Why would he, he's-"

"Yeah, we know Blondie... We still weren't able to figure out if he's the 'leader of our chain' of vampires... sorry to disappoint, but it's pretty hard being the only ones working on trying to save our asses, while you and Tyler have your reunion!"

Stefan sends a glare towards his brother, Damon simply shrugging in response.

Caroline's brows furrowed, _Klaus? Tyler and my reunion? Chain of vampires? What?_

Caroline's eyes widened in realization as she stared at the confusion written on the Salvatore's, "What's the year?"

Damon looked at Caroline in pure confusion, "2012..."

Caroline's eyes widened, her mouth opening slightly, "Oh my god..."

"Caroline, what's wrong?" Stefan asked, desperately wanting an answer.

Eyeing the two, she huffed before starting her sentence, "I'm not the Caroline you guys know... theoretically that is..."

Damon groaned, in frustration at the constant breaks Caroline kept taking a she spoke, "Get to the point!"

Caroline scowled at Damon, _Right. Apparently Damon was 'in love' with Elena in this point of time... and somewhat a jackass. Oh who am I kidding, Damon still is a jackass... A cute and caring one though... The one she fell on love with all over again..._

Caroline smiled to herself, before frowning slightly, _I just want to go back home...back to Damon... Back to my home..._

"I not from here... I'm from the future..."

Damon and Stefan's eyes practically popped out of their heads as they stared at Caroline in absolute shock, "W-what?"

Caroline nodded slowly, trying not to burst out laughing at the expressions given to her by both Damon and Stefan.

A silence fell between them as Damon and Stefan stared at Caroline in surprise. Damon was the first to break it as he managed to breathe out words, "T-This is a joke... right?"

Caroline sighed, "I wish it were... I have no idea how I got here... I had gone to pick up Emma and Sammy from school and-"

Stefan interrupted Caroline, as he eyed the staircase, brows furrowing, "They're..."

Caroline nodded, finishing off Stefan's sentence, "From the future as well..."

Damon eyed the stair case as well, "Since when did two kids join the pack?"

Caroline forced a smile in her face, she couldn't exactly tell Damon from the past about him and herself falling in love, starting a life together, and having two kids... that was going to happen through time... and Caroline's learned from experience that you shouldn't play around in places that you are not wanted or don't belong...

"They're actually my children..." Caroline stated slowly, watching Stefan and Damon whip their heads in her direction once again.

"You... How is that possible?" Stefan asked in awe.

Before Caroline could respond Damon beat her to it, "Ew! Don't tell me that in the future you had kids with the dog!"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "No Damon, of course not. They-"

Caroline pursed her lips, interrupting herself, as she stared at the two, "I can't... I don't want to give too much away... It could disrupt the past and the future..."

Stefan nodded, while Damon simply rolled his eyes, "Oh come on!"

Stefan chuckled slightly at Damon's expression, but managed to look back at Caroline, so she could continue, "How did you get here?"

Caroline sighed, "That's the thing... I don't know..."

* * *

_Mean while in 2020..._

"Where are they?" Damon asked, glancing at his phone over and over again, as he looked out the window.

"Didn't Care say she was going to be here in a few?" Katherine asked walking up to Damon who stood by the main door.

Damon nodded, "But, she sent the message four hours ago… Caroline and the kids should have been here by now…"

Damon's eyes drifted to the hall as Stefan walked towards the two individuals, "Don't worry Damon, she'll be here… give it another hour… if not, we will go check on them…"

Katherine smiled at the older Salvatore, "Yeah, she was probably making her way here, when she got caught up in something… no need to worry…"

Damon sighed, as he nodded, looking between the couple, "I hope your right…"

Katherine grinned, "Alright then! Why don't my favourite Salvatore's help me cook some diner?"

Damon sighed, chuckling slightly, as he walked away from the couple, near the kitchen.

Stefan walked up towards Katherine, his hands falling at her waist, only to have Katherine's brow arch, as she looked up at him.

"Why don't we have Damon make us diner today? In the mean time…?"

Stefan trailed off, as he closed the gap between the two, nearing his lips towards Katherine's, Katherine giggled as she wrapped her hands around Stefan's neck, "Now, that won't be nice… would it?"

Stefan grinned, before crashing his lips against Katherine's, causing her to gasp. Her hands ruffling through his hair, as his hands travelled over her body, they finally pulled apart, foreheads resting on each others, "So… what do you say?"

Katherine grinned, "I say… tonight?"

Stefan's grin grew, "Why not now?"

Katherine chuckled, "Because Damon's here…"

"So?"

Katherine rolled her eyes, "He's a guest… and he's pretty worried about Caroline and the kids, so I don't recommend us leaving him…"

Stefan sighed, "Your right…"

Before Stefan could walk away Katherine crashed her lips against his again, "Tonight…"

Stefan grinned, pulling apart, as he started to walk towards Damon who stood in the kitchen, "Tonight…"

* * *

Damon stood in the kitchen, he groaned internally, _Of course! They just wanted to be alone! Made me go to the kitchen so that they could have a moment…_

Damon chuckled, as he leaned against the counter, his smile disappearing as he thought of his family, _Where are you Caroline?_

* * *

"Wait, let me get this straight... your Blondie from the future, and the kids upstairs are your children from the future as well, and you have no idea how you all got stuck in the past?"

Caroline's eyes drifted up towards Damon who stood before her with Stefan standing next to him. Caroline rested her back on the couch, "Yes. Exactly."

Stefan was the next to speak up, "What year are you from?"

Caroline stiffened, as she eyed both Salvatore brothers with uncertainty, she spoke up slowly but hesitantly, "... 2020..."

Stefan and Damon's eyes widened, "Wow."

Caroline nodded, "Yeah… a lot has changed through the years…"

_Like Damon falling in love with me… not Elena…_

"What about Klaus? Is he dead? Did we manage to kill him?" Stefan asked unknowingly, bringing up the question that was eating at him a soon as he figured out Caroline had come from the future.

"Yeah. Is he the leader of our bloodline?" Damon asked, finishing off, only to have Caroline stare at them in disbelief, "Guys, I told you before, I can't tell you anything! It could harm the past and the future, and I don't want that to happen!"

Damon sighed along with Stefan. Only to have another question being asked, "What did you mean earlier by Stefan and Katherine…"

Damon trailed off as he noticed Caroline's expression change, "N-nothing…"

Stefan's eyes widened, "You didn't mean to say that in the future Katherine and I-"

"No!" Caroline said a little too quickly causing both Damon and Stefan's expressions to change, into pure shock.

"Oh my god…" Stefan stated softly, as he tried to register everything.

Damon faced Caroline, "What about Elena and Stefan?"

Caroline frowned slightly, she knew Damon was probably happy in a way to find out that Elena hadn't picked Stefan… maybe she had picked Damon… and it was true… Elena had picked Damon… but Damon had moved on, he had moved on with her…

"I can't-"

Caroline was interrupted by Damon, "Please, Caroline…"

Caroline sighed, he wanted to know, he wanted to know if Elena had picked him, if he was happy… he wanted to know…

Caroline was about to speak, but was interrupted by a voice coming from the hall, "Mommy?"

Everyone's attention was presented onto the twins that stood by the stair case, looking at Caroline blankly.

Caroline's eyes widened, "Sam… Emma…"

* * *

**Oh crap! HAHA. Sammy and Emma are here... the kids that have know idea their in the past. Will they do something to let Damon know that they are his children?**

**You'll have to keep reading! ps. sorry again for the LATE update...**

**How'd you guys like it?**

**Review?**

**Comment?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire Diaries, nor the characters. but, if I did, i would so put Damon and Caroline together! Daroline FOREVER!**

**A/N: Hey guys! I updated Alternate Reality yesterday, and so I'm here to update Expect the Unexpected today! Updating all my stories actually, since I haven't in a long time. sorry for that by the way. Planning to update more often now (summers here) =) But, please do read, and enjoy...**

**P.s. thanks to all that have reviewed you guys are AWESOME! please please please, keep reviewing, it brightens my day and tells me to continue with what I'm doing! XD**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Caroline's eyes widened, _No… what if the children reveal the fact that Damon's their father… or Stefan's their uncle… what if something comes out…_

Caroline rushed over to two confused children, who stared at Damon and Stefan. Emma was the first to speak up, "When did Uncle-"

Caroline interrupted Emma, causing Stefan and Damon's expression to grow into confusion, "Why don't we get you two cleaned up… I'll explain everything…"

Stefan watched as Caroline took the two children down the hall, his brows furrowed, the little boys hair and facial features… the little girls eyes… it all looked so familiar…

Stefan's gaze made its way towards an dazed Damon, his eyes widened, _raven hair… blue eyes… face… oh my god… Damon…_

Stefan's head whipped to the side to where the hallway was, and then it whipped back Damon's direction, Stefan's brows furrowed, _Damon and Caroline…? In the future?_

"_When did Uncle-"_

Stefan then suddenly smiled, _I'm an uncle…?_

Damon's eyes wandered Stefan's direction, his eyes narrowed at the sudden smile that lifted at his brothers features. Stefan's eyes met with Damon's, Stefan's smile vanished, as he tried to hold it in, "What?"

Damon's eyes narrowed even further, "What's with the smile?"

Stefan tried holding his laughter in, as he raised an eyebrow, trying to hide the smile that started to form on his lips once again as he responded, "What smile?"

Damon rolled his eyes, "The one that's appearing on your face like right now."

Stefan's brow arched, _Damon as a father? I would love to see that…_

Stefan started to laugh at his train of thought only to have Damon's confusion grow, "What are you laughing at now?"

Damon's expression only caused Stefan to laugh harder.

* * *

"Mommy what happened?" Emma asked as Caroline bandaged her wounded arm.

Caroline's eyes shot up, she sighed, "I don't know sweetie…"

Sam's brows furrowed, as he sat on his parents bed, "Mommy what is Uncle Stefan doing here?"

Caroline froze, as she looked between her children.

_"I-I went to go pick Emma and Sam up… and then I-I s-some how… lost con-trol of the c-car, and everything went black!"_

_-x-_

_Stefan's brows furrowed, along with Damon's, "Emma?… Sam?"_

_-x-_

_Caroline looked up from Damon's chest to Stefan, her brows furrowed, "Stefan? What are you doing here?"_

_Stefan looked at Caroline in confusion, as he responded slowly, "I live here… Caroline…"_

_-x-_

_Damon glanced up the stairs, before staring back at the confused blonde, "What was up with you barging in like that, with two random kids? This isn't your house you know?"_

_-x-_

_"What's the year?"_

_"2012..."_

Caroline sighed, kneeling before both children that sat on the bed, "We aren't at home…"

The children looked at Caroline with pure confusion, causing Caroline to sigh once again as she continued, "We're in 2012... Back when I was 'younger' and your father and I weren't together… we're in the past…"

Caroline watched as Emma and Sam's eyes widened, "What?"

* * *

_2020..._

Elena smirked at the paper that she held in her hand as she lay on her bed.

"Who knew something so small… a few words could help me with gaining all I want…"

Elena's chuckled, "Now, I can finally have Damon… he's mine, and only mine…"

Elena's smile fell as she remembered everything that had happened between Damon and her, how he had rejected her for Caroline. Elena could feel anger boiling through her body, _We'll see how you get out of this one Mrs. Salvatore…_

"Might want to hurry though… before Damon's all mine…"

Elena grinned as she read over the words written on the small page, hugging it at her chest, as she thought of Damon, _He's mine… and only mine…_

* * *

**eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**how'd you like it?**

**Good, great, AWESOME? (or bad, terrible, toilet flushing)**

**I'm sorry, this chapter was extremely short! but, i promise the next one will be wayyyy longer and more exciting! I'll try not being that lazy either. :)**

**Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, nor the characters! But, if I did, I would so put Damon and Caroline together! DAROLINE FOREVER! **_

_A/N: Holy Crap. I haven't updated this in sooooooo long! And I am not going to bore you with excuses to why this was late... but it's here right... right? (nervous laugh)_

_Anywhooooo! Here's another NEW chapter to Expect the Unexpected! And I hope you fall in love with it! (or hate it... whatever's cool with you)_

_;)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**2020...**_

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

His leg moved up and down furiously in worry and confusion, the sound of the constant foot tapping against the cold wooden floor becoming an unbreakable habit for him; as his eyes darted continuously at his phone and at the clock that seemed to simply _tick_ and _tock_ ever so slowly.

He sat at the softly dark sofa that slightly comforted his tense form. Everything around him isn't taken into thought as his_ dead_ heartbeat races.

Damon.

Katherine and Stefan looked at Damon in worry, they tried being strong for him but even they were having their doubts on Caroline and the children.

_Where were they?_

Stefan was the first one to hesitantly break the tension-filled silence, "I'm sure the kids and Caroline are alri-"

Damon's head shot towards Stefan's direction, his voice shook as he started his sentence, interrupting Stefan, "Alright? Stefan it's been 5 hours!"

Dinner was done, as all simply waited for Caroline's arrival at the living room for 5 hours, the night sky darkening by the second. The only reason Damon hadn't left to go check up on them was because of Stefan and Katherine were insisting he wait. Plus, he knew they were just as scared as he was, but they didn't want him to worry more by showing it. And he understood that. He really did.

"Damon-" Katherine tried her voice quivering slightly, her words interrupted at the feeling of slightly cold wind, and a sound of a door banging loudly; all causing her to shiver slightly.

_Whosh._

Stefan and Katherine's gazes instantly went towards the dark couch that sat opposite from them. Finding an empty couch, Katherine sighed, "Well he's gone…"

Glancing up at Stefan, she watched as Stefan's eyes narrowed slightly, the questioning expression clear in his dull orbs, smiling worriedly; Katherine nodded, as if to answer his questioning eyes. Sighing she felt another cold wind at her side, and a slightly softer bang at the front door. Looking to her now empty side, she sighed, "Go get 'em."

Holding the sides to the chair that she sat on, Katherine's brows furrowed slightly as she thought about her best friend.

_Where are you Care…?_

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in the past... **_

A staring contest. That's what it felt like anyway...

Damon stood there, leaning against the door frame that led to the kitchen, staring back at the expressionless eyes of the two twins that sat on the two chairs in the kitchen a few feet away from him. The _future_ Caroline and Stefan had left to see if they could find anything from the place where Caroline and the kids had crashed. Maybe they'd find the car, or any hint to give us all a clue to how someone from the future could time-travel unknowingly to the past. And, here Damon was, stuck in the boarding house with two brats from the future that may or may not be part Tyler.

The staring continuing between the three, Damon's eyes narrowed at the glances the two gave each others way, as if they were trying hard in not saying anything, "What's up with the googly-eyes?"

The kids shot their heads towards Damon's direction, as they gulped. Emma looked at Sam who said nothing, simply staring at their 'soon-to-be' father. Emma sighed, looking back at Damon who continued to remain curious and confused, "Well, it's not every day two 7 year old twins get stuck in the past..."

Damon's eyes widened at the unexpected tone coming from the tiny blonde. He huffed in a breath, as a slight scowl appeared upon his face, "Well, it's not every day two kids from the future, who may, or may not be Lockwood's, come around knocking at my doorstep."

Emma and Sam nodded, Sam speaking up for the first time in so long, "Point taken."

Damon simply continued to watch the two, who seemed to be simply staring back. He groaned internally at the fact that Stefan should have been the one to be baby-sitting the two Blondie's kids from the future. Since when did he ever spend any quality time with infants?! Okay, they weren't infants… but they were pretty tiny… But their personalities were something that you wouldn't expect from a _normal_ 5 year old. But yet again, they weren't exactly_ normal_. _They were vampires, no, they weren't-, yes…_ Damon groaned internally once again. He didn't understand anything that was going on, Blondie- well_ future_ Blondie comes with two very human kids, that are apparently are her kids that are from the future as well! That's too much to process in _one_ morning, a Monday morning to be exact, who's able to think on a_ fucking_ Monday morning! But how was Blondie able to have children in the first place? How is that even possible? _God, my life should be one of the sequels to the Twilight Saga, seriously… _

Emma and Sam watched their _past_ father as he seemed to get lost in his thoughts, looking towards each other, their brows furrowed tightly above their tiny eyes. Although they were twins, their eyes were completely different from each other as Emma's eyes shone with a more piercing blue, compared to Sam, who's eyes were blue, but a more dull, as a slight shade grey spread around his pupil. Their eyes were one of the things that both loved the most about themselves because they had always thought that their eyes were similar to their parents in a way… this allowed them to have a part of their parents with them all the time…

"What do you think he's thinking about?" Emma asked, whispering at Sam who simply shrugged, not really interested in his past father's behaviour, "I don't know… he's probably just annoying himself about this whole situation…"

Damon was instantly snapped out his thoughts as he heard soft whispers before him. He watched as they exchanged words in soft whispers. Cocking his head to the side, he analyzed them, making his eyes search their tiny forms; every detail and every complication. He eyed the little girls features, her piercing blue eyes much like Caroline's, along with the similar blonde hair that stayed in two loose pig tails. No would ask twice when asked if that was Caroline's daughter. His eyes then trailed towards the little boy who looked pretty much similar to his sister, but his outer exterior seemed more care-free, compared to the little girl who seemed to be more put together… His hair and eyes is what caught Damon's eyes as Damon's eyes narrowed slightly. Damon looked towards the raven coloured hair that sat on top of the boys head, and his slightly dull grey eyes…

_He looks so familiar… he looks like… like…_

Damon's eyes practically popped out of his head, as his eyes widened, _Like__** me**__._

* * *

Stefan and Caroline _(future Caroline, that is…) _had been wandering around the famous Mystic Fall woods where Caroline had found herself stumble out from earlier. They hadn't found a single thing that would help Caroline with understanding how she could have ended up in the past. Caroline's eyes simply wandering for the car, _There had to be some sort of clue!_

A few more moments pasted with nothing found, that was until Stefan noticed a black slump of a huge object farther in the distance. His eyes narrowed as he yelled for Caroline's attention, "I think I found something!"

Caroline rushed towards Stefan who stood motionless looking at something in the far distance. Following his gaze, Caroline's eyes caught with what Stefan had been straining his eyes to look at. It was _the_ car. The car. The crashed car. She knew it.

Stefan eyed the other side of the woods in curiosity. It looked different… something about this side of the woods looked off…

Unknowingly, Caroline practically ran towards the car, only to be stopped mid run by a sudden force in front of her. Along with her, Stefan's eyes widened, as confusion took over both of them. "What the hell?"

Caroline hit the imaginary shield-like wall that stood before her, not allowing her step further, "What is happening? W-What is this…?" She hit the invisible force, her anger and confusion pouring out as she simply broke down, the warm tears escaping from her slightly tired eyes. She simply hit the unknown wall harder, and harder. Stefan's eyes softened at the crying Caroline before him, he stepped closer into Caroline wrapping her into a tight hug as tried his best in soothing her.

His eyes however never left the force that surrounded the other half of the forest. His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at the crashed car. His eyes wandering, he looked around the car, analyzing its surroundings. Something wasn't right.

Before Stefan could go more into it, he suddenly spotted a figure that slowly approached the crashed car. The slow figure seemed to analyze the car, which only caused Stefan's brows to furrow, and his confusion to grow. As the figure continued to walk near the car, Stefan's eyes widened at the person he saw at the other side.

"Damon?"

Caroline's brows furrowed, as she looked up at Stefan confused, she eyed Stefan's confused and shocked form, as she followed his gaze that lay at the _other_ side of the forest. Eye's widening, Caroline walked away from Stefan's embrace, as she walked closer towards the imaginary wall, placing both her shaking hands onto the wall as she looked at the moving form on the other side.

"What is Damon doing here?" Stefan asked, insanely confused and slightly curious to how Damon could be at the other side of the forest when Caroline and him couldn't get past this imaginary wall-like blockage.

Caroline nodded her head slowly, her eyes slightly wide, "That's not _your_ Damon… that's _my_ Damon…"

Caroline watched Damon eye the car completely frightened, she could practically see the pain on his face, as he searched the forest. He was searching for_ them_.

Stefan's eyes came to a sudden understanding as he also walked towards the wall, eyeing the Damon _(the future Damon) _that roamed the other side of the woods.

"This wall… it separates the past with the future… doesn't it…" Stefan stated, his confusion dimming, as he started to comprehend everything that was happening around him.

Stefan didn't look at Caroline, but he could feel her nodding slowly, more tears forming in her eyes, as she clearly tried to fight them.

They watched as the pained Damon searched for his wife and kids. Caroline jumped slightly when she heard him scream her name from the other side, "Caroline!"

That's all it took. That's all it took for the fresh tears to fall, "Damon…?"

Stefan looked down at Caroline who stood at his side, totally breaking as she watched a pained Damon continuously scream on the top of his lungs, "Sam! Emma!"

Stefan's doubts were cleared as in the future, Damon was Caroline's, Caroline was Damon's, and Sam and Emma were _theirs_.

He watched the broken couple, hurting himself. He watched as his brother _(from the future)_ searched for his wife and kids, worried and scared. He watched as Caroline _(from the future) _stood next to him, clearly on the wrong side of the 'wall', banged on the wall constantly, wanting to get Damon's attention.

"Damon!" Caroline screamed on the top of her lungs, over and over again. But nothing worked. _Her_ Damon didn't hear her struggle, didn't hear her banging, and he didn't hear her call his name. Nothing. This confused Caroline, "Why can't he see or hear me?"

Stefan's jaw clenched, "I don't know Caroline, but I think it might be the fact that we can see and hear_ him_… but he can't see or hear us…"

Caroline nodded her head in disagreement, "No. No. This can't be happening! No!"

Stefan struggled in taking hold of Caroline's form, as tears continued to escape her eyes, "It's going to be okay Caroline…" Stefan whispered to a crying Caroline at his chest, "It's going to be okay…"

* * *

_**2020…**_

"Sammy!" Damon yelled his voice quivering as he shouted once again, "Emma!"

Damon searched and searched. He searched around trees, around bushes, around every part of the woods. Tears flowed down his cheeks, as he could feel his _dead_ heart aching in sharp pain, "Caroline…"

Hands balling into fists, Damon screamed on the top of his lungs, "_CAROLINE_!"

Falling onto his knees, Damon broke down as more tears escaped his red-shot eyes. His voice cracked slightly as he whispered to himself, questioning no one in particular…

"W-Where are you guys…?"

What Damon didn't know was that an expressionless Stefan and a heartbroken Caroline watched his broken from the other side of imaginary wall, which was still not found by the broken Damon…

And although there may not be any clues on Caroline's side of the wall _(the past)_… there was a clue on Damon's side of the wall…

The_ future_…

* * *

_So? How'd you like it?_

_Are you guys confused? Please don't tell me your confused…_

_But it you guys are, the 'wall' is basically like a window for Caroline (who is stuck in the past) who is able to see the other end of the woods (but the future end)… This 'wall' isn't found by future Damon yet, which is why future Damon can't hear nor see his Caroline (who is stuck in the past)…_

_You good?... Or are you more confused? LOOL!_

_Don't worry, everything will definitely be explained more in the next chapter!_

_Anyways, please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter of Expect the Unexpected, by leaving a review!_

_Be free to leave comments, and things you would like to see in the review as well! I'd love to read your different ideas!_

_So please do review!_


End file.
